


Stereotypes

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [33]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #35 - Blind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereotypes

_Why stereotypes?_   
_Why can’t people just be open-minded?_   
_They just lead to gripes_   
_so why do people insist on being blinded?_

_Beneath it all,_   
_beneath the superficial skin-deep_   
_-oh the unmitigated gall!-_   
_they could still be an angel or a creep._

_So why are people tricked_   
_with the wool pulled over their eyes_   
_so they end up getting kicked_   
_with that same bunch of lies?_

_Because people aren’t what they seem at first glance_   
_and you can’t judge a book by its cover_   
_because it might put you in a trance_   
_-oh brother!-_

_People are people wherever you are_   
_and should be judged for their heart_   
_because that can get you far_   
_instead of letting everyone play a part_

_because “all the world’s a stage”_   
_and our lives are plays_   
_off of a page_   
_so we have to look past the facades for the rest of our days!_

Heechul sighed. Shiwon sighed. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Like they needed to read a poem to know that they were supposed to care about each other even though they were so different. Eeteuk must have been on crack or something. Laughter filled the room as they rolled around, clutching at each other in their amusement.


End file.
